


Fairy Tale Follies

by Healy



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fairy tale drabbles, mostly based on comment_fic prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by evil_little_dog at the comment_fic community. Based on the fairy tale "The Worn-Out Dancing Shoes".

The sight will never leave Heinrich's eyes. An entire city under the earth, shimmering gold and silver.

It takes a moment for him to realize the princesses are leaving him behind. They follow an alley surrounded on both sides by trees with diamond and emerald fruit, branches of the finest silver. The colors are overwhelming, but he manages to keep pace with the princesses. _Oh, if I could just take one branch..._

Suddenly, a snap wakens him. He looks up to see the youngest princess holding a branch out to him, smiling. He takes it, and she rejoins her sisters.


	2. The Ogre's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by tigriswolf on comment_fic. Based (very loosely) on the Russian fairy tale, "The Death of Koschei the Deathless".

"And this is it?" asked the princess. "This is the ogre's heart?" She turned the jewel over, considering it.

Baba Yaga nodded. "His past and his future. All that he is, and all that he will be."

"His heart looks so strange. Was he ever a man?"

"There are many strange creatures in this world, child. Now that you have his heart, what will you do with it?"

With a quick jerk the princess smashed the heart against the wall. It broke into a hundred glittering pieces.

"I thought you might," said Baba Yaga. She swept all the pieces up.


	3. Little Red's Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by streussal on the comment_fic community. From "Little Red Riding Hood".

"And then the wolf devoured me in its jaws!" Red Riding Hood made grand snapping gestures with her hands.

"C'mon, Red, quit exaggerating," said the neighbor boy. "You couldn't survive _that_."

"Well yeah, but then a hunter came along and he cut me and Grandma out of the wolf's belly, and then..."

"Nuh-uh!" the boy retorted. "Like that ever happened! You're just lying."

Red pouted. "Well, I got the wolf pelt to show for it! So there."

"Wait, you got a wolf skin? Lemme see!"

For a moment they forgot about their argument as they petted the wolf's soft fur.


	4. The Witch's Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by tigriswolf at comment_fic. From "Sleeping Beauty".

"I'm telling you, lady, you should've been here a week ago." The guard glared at the witch.

"Nonsense, you're just trying to trick me," said the witch. "I came here to have my revenge at being snubbed, and I'm not leaving until I get it!"

"But you don't get it," said the guard, "the Christening really _was_ a week ago. We're still cleaning up from the party. See?"

The witch glanced behind the guard, into the open palace door. She could see decorations scattered around, and a banner that said "IT'S A GIRL!!!"

"Son of a bitch," she swore aloud.


	5. Kings and Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by tigriswolf. Based on "Sleeping Beauty".

"And you say you found no sign of my former reign?" asked the princess. "Are you sure?"

The farmboy shrugged and sat down. "All the land around this castle was divvied up by the surrounding nations decades ago, miss."

"But someone must have sent you to rescue me," said the princess. "Perhaps a supporter of my line from one of the old noble houses..."

"I'm telling you, I only came here because one of my cows snuck in through the thicket," answered the farmboy.

The princess sighed and rubbed her head. "I'm beginning to think I should have stayed asleep."


	6. Beastly Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt at [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/). Based on the fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast".

“So then I told the sorceress ‘Cobbler? I hardly know ‘er!’” The Beast laughed at his own joke. “And that’s why she turned me into a beast, I think.”

Beauty frowned sympathetically. “It’s a shame to be cursed for a silly joke.”

“Not at all!” said the Beast. “There are a lot of benefits to not being human. Nobody expects me to work, I can scratch myself wherever I want, I don’t have to brush my teeth, I can spend all day in my PJs if I wanna…”

“Hmm,” said Beauty. She was beginning to reconsider staying with the Beast.


	7. Very "Godmother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by streussal at comment_fic. From "Cinderella".

“So that’s when I cursed the bitch,” said the old woman. “Served her right, for snubbing me at her wedding.”

“Your stories are so… _interesting_ , Godmother,” said Ella. “Isn’t that right, Louis?”

Louis stood up. “I’m leaving.”

“Oh, but please stay!” cried Ella.

“Yeah, pretty rude to walk out when I’m in the zone,” huffed Ella’s godmother.

“No, I think I better go.”

Ella leaned into his ear. “Dearest, I love you greatly, so believe me when I say Godmother is _not_ someone you want to _piss off_.” 

He sat back down.

“Alright!” said Ella’s godmother. “So about that bitch…”


End file.
